Returned
by 1800fandom5403
Summary: Brian and Kylee have taken over the Elgen company and are out to get the Electroclan. Only Michael and Taylor, Tarra and Quentin, and ostin and McKenna's kids can save the Electroclan and the world from the Elgen.
This takes place after the 5th book of the Michael Vey series. A short background is the Elgen (a science-y company) created and electrical version of an MRI and called it the MEI. This was used before it was ready, killing all but 17 babies in a short amount of time. These 17 babies gained electrical powers. 15 were collected and 2 were left. They lived in the same town and found each other and when one of them (Taylor) was kidnaped along with Michael (the other one's) Mom. Michel went to save them and for revolting against the collector / CEO of the company Dr. Jim Hatch. Michael went to cell 25 after trying to revolt, where Abi, Ian, McKenna helped him from the lower level with their power. Many others revolted and only Quintin, Tarra (Taylor's identical twin)*, Brian and Kylee would stay. Couple adventures and people falling in love here's where Lani and Carly come in and take over the story. *They soon will join the Electroclan

Michael and Taylor sighed with relief. Their journey was over and had twin girls named Carly and Lani. Taylor and Michael had realized their kids had their electric powers plus some and wanted to teach them about it and make sure they can hide it easily and use them for good. Ostin and McKenna were always over with their child, Kaci. Zeus was always on missions and saving people from the remnants of Loyals (loyal Elgen Soldiers/Electric children). Since Tarra and Quintin joined the Electroclan they always said their actual loyalties were to each other- not Hatch. Jack and Abi are running the Colorado Ranch and Tessa is running the Illinois ranch with the former loyal Torsyn. With Kylee and Brian still helping rebuild the Elgen it is getting almost as bad as before Hatch was killed. The Electroclan were busy saving children. Taylor and Michael's parents all lived on the Utah Ranch a.k.a the Christmas Ranch. They didn't know it yet but an adventure was on it's way.

******************************13 years later*****************************

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lani screamed. Too frightened to speak, her mother read her mind.

"I'm sorry Hun! That was a bad dream. Do you want dad to come in here and give you an electrification? It always makes you feel better, absorbing the power," Taylor cooed, "Or dad can tell you an adventure we had in high school?"

As Michael walked in Lani was telling about her dream to Carly, who is now awake.

"...and a weird guy was like 'Brian is the new leader of the Elgen!' Then Dad came in and was like 'Electroclan come on, get Hatch!' Then Mom and Dad were killed. Then I woke up screaming because I couldn't save them," Lani said, "It was crazy!"

"Yeah. The thing is I lived that without being killed! Cool, right?" Michael broke in, "But we got pretty close calls!"

"I told you to put them to bed. NOT to wake them up!" Taylor scolded.

Then there was a knock on the door. Everyone jumped. Lani thought, _this is similar to my dream_. Taylor answered the door and she screamed and Michael came rushing down the 2 girls following.

"B-B-B! He came and we saw and (pant pant) we took her and gone!" McKenna tried to say.

"It's OK sweetie. Kaci can go upstairs join Lani and Carly WHERE THEY SHOULD BE!" Taylor called. The girls quickly ran up as Michael and Ostin joined them for telling a story.

"Let me guess that you want the Lichtenberg Figure story, a.k.a the colorful skin story! So where do I begin, oh yeah! So, we had just gotten a call that everyone on the ranch died. I thought I had lost my only family left. Ostin was crying like a baby girl-"

"Was NOT!" Ostin complained.

"Was too. Anyway I was so angry about how I had lost all my family when we got to the hotel your mommy, or to Kaci, Taylor fell asleep and I went on a walk. Ostin and the rest of the gang was asleep so, I walked out and these idiots were annoying me and I warned them but they didn't listen. Nope. I was already mad so they made me so angry because they hit me with a beer bottle I-"

"Daddy what did you do?!" Lani interrupted.

"He was about to tell us but you were stupid and interrupted!" Carly practically screamed.

"It's Tourette's girls. Lani got it and so did you Carly. You both have it worse than I did but you don't have it that bad. Anyway, I electrified them and one probably died and the rest were very hurt. I pretty much created a force field. Then I didn't realize I had the scars until Mom pointed them out. Then Ostin had to tell us what they were and the origin and all of that garbage. So there you go. Night girls," Michael finished.

As they boys left the girls kept whispering about powers. Kaci got excited and burnt the sheets and then got angry and burnt them more. Carly and Lani were getting a kick from this. Lani felt sorry but couldn't help but laugh. Then someone knocked at the door and Kaci started freaking.

"Ummm…. Kace, that bed is on fire. Can you put it out?" Lani and Carly said in unison. Which oddly enough happens a lot.

When Kaci moved Taylor walked in and screamed putting a blanket on the bed putting the fire out. When they had that blanket Kaci felt better but always said she should repay them and McKenna also insisted but Michael and Taylor refused.

"Mommy, this is a lot like my dream. And Carly's too! We were talking, Carly was woken up by me screaming saving her from the ending, we had a chat," Lani half cried half said a matter-o-factly.

Then Michael screamed, so Taylor went down to see. The girls followed, with caution because they knew if the parents saw then they would flip. But no parents were there and Taylor was also gone.


End file.
